Le étoiles montantes
by YuiKotegawaMin
Summary: Cinco estudiantes de secundaria se conocen en la sala de castigados, donde cantan una canción. Son escuchados por la profesora, que les anima a que formen una banda. Al principio ellos no están seguros, pero al final deciden hacerlo y forman un grupo para defender sus creencias y para superar sus luchas individuales y colectivas. (No más Oc's)
1. Prólogo y Ficha

**Hola... aquí un nuevo fic... les aviso con anticipación que los otros fanfics los continuaré a medida que se me vayan aclarando algunas ideas. Sin más, fanfic estará inspirado en Lemonade Mouth...es decir, tendrá sus canciones**

 **Disclaimer: CDM no es mio bla bla bla**

* * *

 **Le étoiles montantes**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Siempre se han creado bandas inspiradas en la pasión por la música, las artes siempre han sido tema de que hablar en el mundo; la poesía, la literatura, la pintura, la música.

Nadie sabe como es que empezamos nuestra carrera, por que si se los dijera, se reirían bastante, pero, hay que comenzar desde el principio, desde esa mañana en la escuela.

* * *

 ** _Ficha_**

* * *

Para el grupo principal son 5 Oc's pero una será la mia, así que necesitaré 4:

 **Nombre y Apellido:**

 **Edad: (entre 15 y 16)**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Carácter: (necesito a una rebelde y que tiene libertad de expresión, a una que cambia drásticamente cuando está en la escuela, ya que su padre es muy estricto, una que sea muy entusiasta y alguien de buen corazón que cree en la suerte, ya que casi todo lo decide por una moneda)**

 **Historia: (corta, como fue que descubrió su gusto por la música)**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Instrumento que domina: (necesito guitarra, bajo, batería y teclado)**

 **Chico:**

 **Ropa: (Casual (el tipo que comúnmente le gusta vestir) y la que usa para presentarse en los escenarios)**

 **Extra:**

* * *

 **Eso es todo... espero y quieran participar**

 **Inner (Shizu): No crees que es demasiado?**

 **No**

 **Inner: Pues..yo creo que si**

 **Pues, tu siempre crees que todo es demasiado**


	2. Capítulo I: Conociéndonos

**Hola mis maravillosas lectoras, aquí está el primer capítulo, me quedó algo largo xD**

 **Bueno, para empezar les informo que mi personaje es Annabeth, dejaré su apariencia y personalidad abajo para que sepan como es, y, les tengo una pequeña sorpresa, la cual se las diré también abajo. Y, además, van a odiar a la directora aún más que cuando nos hizo buscar a Kiki. (estúpido perro)**

 **Sin más, empecemos el fanfic**

* * *

POV ANNABETH

* * *

— Poetas, genios, revolucionarios. Le étoiles montantes ha sido llamado todo esto, pero, la verdadera historia de cómo nació nuestra banda… es un misterio para todos ellos.

6 chicas caminaban hacia un gran escenario, arreglándose, estaban nerviosas, hoy darían un gran concierto en uno de los escenarios más importantes del país. Se encaminaban a la puerta de entrada hacia este, cuando llegaron se instalaron, todo estaba oscuro

 **Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough**

— ¿Me creerían si les digo que todo comenzó justo aquí?, en el salón de castigo

Estábamos 5 de las 6 integrantes del grupo sentadas en el salón de castigo, mientras la profesora Agatha se paraba frente a nosotras para explicarnos todo

— Las reglas son simples: No comer, no dormir, no hablar, no golpetear y no enviar mensajes de texto, si rompen una regla, agrego otro día más de castigo, ¿Quedó claro? – todas asentimos afirmativamente - ¡Genial! – Y bueno, les presentaré a la banda

Marie Cooklie, guitarra principal. Ekaterina Kadja Nikolaievich, teclado. Ailin Gautier, bajo. Aqua Elizabeth Yukishiro, una diosa de la batería. Y yo, Annabeth Gluber, futura vocalista de Le étoiles montantes. Y fueron estas cinco sin vergüenzas, las que iniciaron todo.

La profesora empezó a contarnos a todos silenciosamente mientras buscaba algo cerca de las cajas detrás de su escritorio.

—Chicas –nos llamó la profesora, todas la miramos en cuestión de segundos, ella empezó a pasarnos unos trapos de color rojo – He decidido que, en vez de dejarlas mirando la pared durante una hora, las haré trabajar en algo más… útil – entregó el último de los paños a Ekaterina – Juntas asearemos este lugar y luego hay que… desempacar y convertir este lugar – giró para mirarnos – en un salón de música – agarró una guitarra del suelo – dicen… que al mal tiempo buena cara ¿cierto?, nos enviaron a esta bodega – puso una cara como de perrito faldero, de pronto se sintió un extraño ruido, como si alguien estuviera tirando la cadena del inodoro o algo así - ¿Oyeron eso? – dejó la guitarra en el suelo y se dirigió a nosotras - ¿Les digo algo?, si enviaran una fracción de lo que costó el nuevo gimnasio para mantener vivo el programa de música ¡Yo…! – se oyó otro ruido igual al anterior - ¡Ya… eso es todo…!

¡Paren!, si voy a contar esto bien, tengo que regresar al principio, la mañana en que todo comenzó…

* * *

FIN POV ANNABETH

* * *

POV MARIE

* * *

Empecé a tocar mi guitarra eléctrica mientras mis dos "tiernos" hermanitos estaban haciendo no sé que con unas piezas de plástico y un destornillador. Eran las 7:15 am, faltaban 15 minutos para ir a clases, agh… nueva escuela, nuevas tonterías.

— ¡Marie es hora de irnos! – oí a mi madre llamarme desde la entrada del salón principal de la casa, yo, pues, seguía tocando - ¡Rápido es tu primer día de clases! – terminaba de tocar no sin antes alzar mi mano mientras las cuerdas de la guitarra seguían sonando, terminé de tocar y me fui al coche de mi madre.

Nos tomó un rato llegar a la escuela, me desabroché el cinturón para bajar pero mi madre comenzó a hablar

— Ya sé que esto es duro – me miraba con una cara de perdón que ni siquiera se la creí

— ¿Transferirme a otra escuela después de iniciar el año?

— Si – suspiré y salí del auto un poco frustrada

— ¿Qué tiene eso de duro? – susurre un tanto fuerte

— ¡Marie! Hey Marie – me venía siguiendo mi madre

— A nadie le importa

— Si me importa

— Pues pudieron consultarme antes de mudar a la familia al otro lado del país ¿no crees? – a mi madre comenzó a sonarle su celular y, como contestó decidí irme de ahí, adentrarme a la que sería "mi nueva escuela"

— ¡Oh, hay una chica nueva! – una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules se burlaba de mi, ¿era mi primer día y ya tenía enemigos?, ¡Bah!, que importa, la ignoré y seguí caminando, seguramente era de las típicas chicas creídas y trastornadas que creen que el mundo es suyo.* Aparte, su uniforme de porrista, no ayudaba en mucho.

* * *

FIN POV MARIE

* * *

POV EKATERINA

* * *

Con mi padre fuimos a dejar a la que según él sería "mi nueva madre", ¿Qué no solo podía comprarse un lamborgini y salir a pasear en él?

— ¡Diviértete! – escuché a mi padre decirle a su "novia", está se despidió de el tirándole un beso

— Papá, ¿no crees que es algo raro que tú novia siga estudiando? – mi padre ríe

—Tiene 28 Rina*, es un curso de fotografía es todo

— Oye, cuando otros llegan a sufrir una crisis de edad, compran un auto deportivo, ¡no te gustaría? Vendes este auto y compras uno deportivo, yo te apoyo al 100%

— Dale una oportunidad a Leyla*, ¿por mí?

— ¿Porqué… solamente importa Leyla?... Leyla quiere comida china, veamos el show favorito de Leyla… - quería verlo enojarse una vez – no iré por ti a tu lección de violín, Leyla llegó

— Oye… ya me disculpé por eso

— Si lo sé – mire hacia otro lado – no importa, hay que irnos, ya va a empezar mi presentación de historia

— Lo único que hice fue quedarme callada en el auto y sin mirar a mi padre, hasta que llegamos a clase

* * *

FIN POV EKATERINA

* * *

POV AQUA

* * *

Iba en el auto junto a mi abuela, movía mis baquetas profesionalmente en el auto, haciendo como si estuviera tocando en un show, e iniciando un ruido con una buena melodía entre este.

— Shh~ - mi abuela me calló, como siempre

— Lo siento – dejé de tocar para ver que me quería decir

— ¿Estás contenta Aqua? – me preguntó, hice un gesto como diciendo ¿porqué? – hoy son las pruebas de las animadoras

— Oh sí, no sabes estoy… muy emocionada

— Pensé que quizás, querías llevarte esto, te traerá suerte – le da un traje de porrista – era de tu madre, ella llevó a su equipo al triunfo en la final nacional – empezó a llorar, yo solo asentí y bajé del auto para entrar a la escuela.

Antes de entrar vi que estaba Kentin, me sonrojé, no sabía por dónde iba y me tropecé, cayendo no tan fuerte pero si quedé con un dolor insoportable en el trasero.

* * *

FIN POV AQUA

* * *

POV AILIN

* * *

— Recuerda Ailin, di a tus maestros que quieres varios créditos extras, esto subirá tu promedio para las universidades – mi padre me sonrió, yo solo miré hacia abajo con una sonrisa falsa

— Para eso faltan dos años todavía

— Es mejor que planees desde hoy tu futuro ¿Entiendes?

— Si papá

— Oye… -me miró poniendo una cara semi-enojada - ¿Te pusiste lápiz labial?

— No papá –dije limpiándome el lápiz labial que en efecto, si traía

— Porque… ¡No tienes edad para esas cosas!

— Si papá, es muy tarde – me bajé del auto - ¡Adiós pápá!

— A-Ailin, ¡no olvides los créditos extras! – me gritó desde el auto

Empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, hasta que visualicé a alguien

— Por favor no me veas, por favor no me veas – era Lyssandro, no quería que me viera ahora, menos si mi padre estaba atrás en el auto todavía

* * *

FIN POV AILIN

* * *

Ekaterina bajó del auto de su padre y corrió hasta su clase, tocaba su presentación y no quería perdérsela, ya que eso conllevaba una mala calificación y, por consiguiente, le bajaría su promedió.

Annabeth llegaba en su bicicleta y, no dándose cuenta inmediatamente, todas las cosas que llevaba en la mochila cayeron al piso

— Claro, bien hecho Annabeth – rezongó

Mientras tanto Ailin salía del baño quitándose la molesta chaqueta que traía encima para guardarla en su bolso y echarse un poco de brillo labial para después salir.

— ¡Hola! – un chico alto, de cabello blanco con decolorado negro le habló – Al fin te encuentro

— Hola Lyssandro, que susto me diste – dijo Ailin sonriendo

— Te estuve buscando por todas partes – la toma de la mano - ¿sabes?, los chicos y yo, no nos quedaremos a clase, iremos a ensayar para el concierto de Halloween, ¿Quieres venir?*

— ¡Claro que sí! Eh… ¿otro día? – lo miró con cara de "perdón"

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa Ailin?...apenas paso tiempo contigo

— Me verás el sábado, le diré a papá que tengo un crédito extra o…

— No, tengo ensayo con la banda todo el fin de semana – Ailin lo miró como indecisa – No te preocupes por Shermansky*, está con la chica nueva

* * *

En la oficina de Madame Shermansky se le podía apreciar a ella, a Marie y a su madre.

— Bueno, creo que Marie aún sigue molesta por la mudanza – dijo la señora Cooklie

— Si, ya lo sé… pero no sé si esa camiseta… -la directora apunta a la camiseta de Marie

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienen reglas de etiqueta? – dijo Marie con cara de "¿En serio?"

— Eh...pues no…pero… hay un límite en lo escrito y esa camiseta… lo cruza – Marie suspira

— ¿Qué hay sobre la libertad de expresión? ¿Eso existe aquí?

— ¡Marie!...solo… cúbrete por hoy ¿sí? – dijo su madre, la directora se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar

— Marie ¿correcto?... yo soy una mujer estricta, no conozco la disciplina de donde tu eras pero, en mi escuela los estudiantes respetan las reglas – Marie miró a las cámaras de seguridad que habían en la oficina de la directora – escritas y no escritas – La chica le señalo a la directora con una sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza, las cámaras de seguridad, esta tomó el control remoto de las cámaras – pausa, pausa – cuando logró pausarlo, las caras de Ailin y de Lyssandro se vieron, estos intentaban escabullirse de la escuela

* * *

— ¡No vaya a decirle a mi padre, no me deja ni acercarme a los chicos, y si sabe que casi falto a clases con uno, no me dejará salir de la casa! – la directora solo la miró

— ¿Es tu primera infracción? – Ailin asintió - ¿Estás en el cuadro de honor? - la quedó mirando un rato – no llamaré a tu padre

— Gracias – dijo quitándose un peso de encima Ailin

— Esta vez, pero si descubro que esto pasa otro día – empezó a anotar algo en una especie de libreta

— No lo haré, lo prometo – la directora le pasó un papel a Ailin

* * *

— Y por eso la revolución norteamericana fue muy importante – una chica terminaba su presentación para después irse a sentar, el profesor Farres pasó al frente

— Gracias Iris, bien hecho, muy bien…Ekaterina – ella miró – tu turno – está saco su folio y, al abrirlo, vio que habían unas fotos, las cuales habían sido tomadas por Leyla - Adelante

— Deme un segundo – buscando y buscando no encontró nada suyo así que se sentó, colocando su mano en su cabeza – esto no puede estar pasando – de pronto se oyo que abrieron la puerta

— H-Hola… - era Leyla – perdón por interrumpir, Ekaterina… traje tu folio – le mostró el folio

— Miren a la mamá de Ekaterina – todos sus compañeros susurraban

— ¿Debe ser la mamá de Ekaterina? – dijo el profesor Farres sonriendo, está iba a negarlo cuando Ekaterina habló

— ¡No es mi mamá! ¡¿Entienden?! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! Solo mírenla ¡¿Están todos dementes?! – Leyla solo suspiro y el profesor Farres miró mal a Ekaterina, la cual puso cara asustada y sorprendida por lo que había hecho

* * *

— ¿Y bien? – le decía Lyssandro

— Castigada

— Auch

— Pero… ¿Ahí estaremos juntos no? – Lyssandro se quedó callado – ¿Lyssandro?

— No, en realidad solo me dio una advertencia

— ¿Eh? ¿Advertencia?

— Si es que, tengo práctica de basketball y no quiere que falte, pero, ¿Te alcanzo en el almuerzo no?

— Si claro

— Adiós – Lyssandro se fue

¡— Imposible!

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga Agatha? – la directora caminaba por los pasillos seguida rápidamente de la profesora Agatha

— ¡Que le podrás el mismo valor a las artes que a los deportes! ¡Nos recortas el presupuesto a cero, cambias mi salón de clases a una bodega! ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡¿Un gimnasio?!

— Oye… no es solamente un gimnasio, los deportes traen benefactores

— Si, ya lo sé

— Y nos aportan dinero *

— Pero…

— Y así puedo… operar mi escuela con él – Agatha la miró impresionada

— ¿Tú escuela? – ella se detuvo

— Ah~ son tiempos difíciles, alguien tiene que tomar esas terribles decisiones y esa persona – se apunto a ella misma – es mua~ - Shermansky se fue de allí dejando a Agatha molesta

* * *

— Soy nadie, ¿Tú también eres nadie? Hum, la respuesta es sí – una chica comía un trozo de manzana mientras leía en la bodega, esta chica era Annabeth, fuera de esta bodega estaba la directora, la cual fue a ver los trofeos. Mientras Annie* comía pasó a llevar los trapeadores y escobas, las cuales le costaba recoger, la directora pasaba nuevamente por ahí y escucho el ruido, escribiendo en una liberta nuevamente, abrió la puerta de la bodega y le entregó el papel a Annie

* * *

— Vamos, vamos, sigan trotando – decía el entrenador de la parte masculina, mientras que Aqua veía detenidamente a Kentin mientras este trotaba, sin notarlo, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules vestida de porrista le arrojó un pelota de fútbol en la espalda. Empezaron las prácticas para las aspirantes a porristas, Aqua no podía hacerlo, mientras que la pelicastaña de antes le hablaba

— No, no Yukishiro, debes hacer bien la vueltas – dijo mientras le lanzaba otro balón

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya estoy harta, no toleraré estos abusos – trató de tirarle un balón a la chica, lo cual salió mal ya que le cayó al entrenador

— Creo que lo hizo a propósito entrenador – le susurro la pelicastaña al oído, este apunto hacia Aqua, llamándola

Todos, estaban en problemas

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**

 **Puntos a tratar**

 *** La persona que adivine quien es, le haré un fic a su antojo, sea Rated K, K+, T o M. Y si no lo recuerdan, hay tres chicas con ese físico, ya que no mencione color de piel**

 **** No se me ocurrió otro nombre para ella xD**

 *****Si AiliGuby, desde el comienzo eres la novia de nuestro querido Lyssandro**

 ******Por si no lo saben, ese es el apellido de nuestra directora, confirmado por la mismísima ChiNoMiKo**

 *******Y, si no lo recuerdan, la directora pasa recordándonos que necesita fondos para la escuela bla bla bla**

 **Y ahora, el perfil (corto) de mi Su**

 **Nombre: Annabeth Gluber**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Personalidad: Es una chica compasiva, cariñosa, astuta, delicada, amable y tímida. Suele decir lo que piensa con facilidad, y, es muy inocente, por lo que no entiende ni las bromas en doble sentido ni otras cosas. Es muy lenta por lo que no le es muy facil comprender algunas cosas. Tiene la manía de comerse un caramelo cuando está nerviosa, o de jugar con sus manos, entrelazándolas y haciendo pequeños circulitos con sus dedos.**

 **Apariencia: Tiene la piel clara, casi blanca. De buenas proporciones y delgada, lo que la hace muy ligera. Su cabello es semi-largo de color naranjo. Lo lleva siempre suelto, este es ondulado en las puntas y tiene fleco hacia el lado derecho. Sus ojos son grandes y expresivos de color verde limón.**

 **Instrumento que domina: Guitarra y Voz**

 **Chico: Nathaniel**

 **Eso es todo... nos vemos el siguiente capítulo n_n**


	3. Capítulo II: Castigo y una canción

**Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo, por cierto, hay dos cosas que no aclaré el capítulo anterior:**

 *** No te molesta que le ponga ese sobrenombre a Ekaterina, es que es para acortarlo jeje (hablo de Rina)**

 **** Ese es el sobrenombre que elegí para mi Su, es que me gusta como suena**

 **Por cierto, haré un concurso. Deberán elegir un nombre para la banda de los chicos, el que más me guste lo colocaré.**

 **Por cierto, dejaré los links de los videos para que sepan como son los ritmos y las escenas**

* * *

Estaban todos en el nuevo gimnasio, sentados en las gradas mientras en una pantalla grande se mostraba un comercial de una bebida energética bastante famosa. Al terminar el comercial, solo los basquetbolistas y animadoras aplaudieron, los demás estaban callados sin ganas de ver lo que pasaba.

\- —Bienvenidos a nuestra primera asamblea en el nuevo gimnasio, generosamente donado por nuestro patrocinador: Turbo Blast*, ¡Bebida de capeones! - de nuevo, solo la gente "visible" aplaudió

* * *

POV MARIE

* * *

—Estaba sentada en las gradas mientras la directora continua hablando no sé que sobre la superación personal, cuando una chica rubia y de ojos claros junto con una pelinegra y una castaña me hablan

\- —Hola – dice la rubia

\- —Hola – digo, como si me importara que me hablara

\- —¿Por qué no… buscas otro asiento? - decía como si fuera la reina de todo, ¡Ja! ¿y cree que le haré caso?, ni muerta

\- —¿Por qué no… me obligas? – le dije en un tono característico en mí, la chica peli castaña de la mañana se levantó e hizo moverse de su lugar a un chico para que la rubia y sus amigas fueran a sentarse ahí, mientras por detrás escuche a la pelinegra decir que estaba demente. ¡Gracias, eso es un halago para mí!

\- —… estudiantes, dispuestos a correr riegos – la directora seguía hablando – con una fuerza interior, y con eso me refiero, a que vayan más allá de lo que se espera de ustedes – yo solo sonreí, tenía una idea

\- —¿Quiere poder en los estudiantes?

\- —Yo sé lo que hay en su interior, y ustedes también

\- —Eso le daré – me paré arriba de las gradas, mientras abría mi chaqueta, mire competitivamente a la directora - ¡Mi atuendo, mi decisión! – todos me miraban - ¡No dejen que la escuela le roben sus derechos, no lo permitan, alcen sus voces! – todos empezaron a aplaudirme - ¡Rebélense! ¡Ella no puede decirnos que usar ni como ser, pueden vestir como quieran, usaremos la ropa que queramos! – vote la chaqueta de mi madre

\- —¡Siéntate! – un chico pelirrojo me decía entre enojado*, era un jugador creo yo, bueno no me importa, estaba hablando yo y así será, no dejaré que esa directora influya en mi estilo de vida ni en mis decisiones.

\- —¡Usaré la camiseta que quiera! ¡Hoy, mañana…!

* * *

Iba saliendo de la oficina de Madame Shermansky con un papel que decía castigados, genial, mi primer día y ya estoy castigada, nuevo récord. Pase por el lado de las animadoras que me había encontrado en el gimnasio, estas estaban practicando o que se yo. Seguí caminando hasta toparme con un elevador que llevaba al sótano. Cuando llegué me encontré con un chico pelinegro y de ojos azules.

\- —¿Perdida?

\- —No, solo…

\- —Te castigaron… ven conmigo – lo empecé a seguir

\- —¿Dónde estamos? – estaban todos los estudiantes que practicaban deportes

\- —Esta, es la resistencia, soy Armin por cierto – empezó a mostrarme todo – Club de robótica… ¡Hola Satara*! ¿Trabando duro? – seguimos caminando – Sociedad Shakespeariana, Club de ajedrez… no ha encontrado un contrincante en meses – me dice susurrando – ballet, mate-atletas, club de arte, el periódico escolar también, ¡Peggy! ¿Todo en orden? – esta solo le saludó – Si algo no se ajusta al molde de la directora Shermansky, lo manda al sótano, ¡Oh!, aquí me quedo, multimedia*

\- —¿Quieres decime que Shermansky arrojó sus clubes aquí abajo?

\- —Más o menos, si no usas falda de animadora o la chaqueta del club de basket eres…

\- —Invisible

\- —Si, ya estas entendiendo, es al final del pasillo, suerte… - él se giró a sus compañeros – no, no, están haciendo todo mal – yo solo seguí caminando hasta llegar al frente de una maquina de, no me lo van a creer, Limonada Orgánica

* * *

FIN POV MARIE

* * *

NARRA ANNABETH

* * *

\- —Existe un instante…

Se veía a las cinco chicas comprar una de las limonadas, claro, cada una llegó por su cuenta así que ni se vieron.

\- —… en que las estrellas se alinean y los destinos se fusionan, créanlo, la unión perfecta

Todas bebieron de esa limonada, la cual era ácida pero a la vez muy dulce

\- —Ese, fue nuestro gran instante, y… regresamos al inicio

* * *

FIN ANNABETH NARRACIÓN

* * *

\- — … Le voy a decir a Shermansky lo que pienso, mientras lo hago ¡Quiero que ustedes se pongan a limpiar este lugar! – Agatha salió del salón y Annie se levantó de su asiento para cumplir con el castigo

\- —No nos puede hacer esto… es un castigo cruel y poco usual – dijo Marie levantándose

\- —Es la preparatoria – dijo Aqua aún sentada, Ailin se levantó para también cumplir con el castigo

\- —Qué asco de escuela – decía Marie mientras una gotera caía

\- —¿Quieren hacer lo que dijo la maestra Agatha sin hablar?, no me darán otro castigo por su culpa – dijo Ailin ordenando unas guitarras. Todos empezaron a ordenar mientras las goteras seguían cayendo, provocando un ritmo.

Y así empezó, Aqua comenzó a hacer un ritmo con los dedos en la mesa, a los cuales las goteras contribuían, luego le siguió Ekaterina que, con unas llaves le ayudó, Ailin con el limpia vidrios hacia otro ritmo acompañando el compás. Marie se dio cuenta de la melodía y el ritmo que esto llevaba y comenzó a aplaudir siguiendo los tiempos Aqua dejó de tocar con sus dedos para sacar sus baquetas y empezar a tocas con ellas golpeteándolas. Ailin agarró un contrabajo que había allí para darle una melodía a la canción, la cual consiguió, mientras Ekaterina le ayudaba con un xilófono, para después sentarse en el piano, Aqua en la batería y Marie agarró una guitarra.

 ** _Na na na na_** ** _  
na na na  
Take a look around  
Who would Have thought we'd all be here  
So lest mess around  
Cause the future is unclear  
We got nothin better to do  
Were just tryin to get through  
Can you here me  
Can you here me  
Yeah! _**

**_Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When were stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
It's all we got were gonna use it  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
Yeah _**

**_All we have is now  
Let's make the most of this  
C'mon break it out  
So everyone can hear it  
They don't have to understand  
but we'll make em'if we can  
Do you hear me?  
Are you with me?  
Yeah! _**

**_Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When were stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
It's all we got were gonna use it _**

No se dimos cuenta cuando la profesora entró, esta solo las quedó mirando

 ** _Feel the beat and just let go_** ** _  
get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
anywhere it wants to  
C'mon c'mon  
turn up the music  
Yeah!_**

Todas empezaron a reír y emocionarse hasta que vieron a Agatha, se disculparon y se fue a su lugar mientras las demás dejaban los instrumentos en su lugar

\- —Shh~ Silencio

\- —Ah, nosotras…

\- —Shh~ Estoy pensando… - Agatha las calló – No hagan ruido… ¡Tú! – dijo apuntando a Annie

\- —Si, voy a sentarme lo siento – Annie se fue a sentar nerviosamente

\- —Annabeth… Annabeth tienes… ¡Una voz maravillosa, preciosa! – gritaba emocionada la maestra Agatha - ¡Tu banda es una inspiración

\- —No somos una banda – dijo Marie

\- —Ni siquiera nos conocemos – dijo Aqua

\- —¡Nacieron para tocar juntos! – decía Agatha - ¡Es su destino!... ¡Ay por favor, no pueden crear un momento como ese y luego ignorarlo! ¡La gente tiene… tiene que escucharlos! ¡Uf! ¡Hasta callarían a Shermansky!... – se quedó pensando – callarían a Shermansky, ¡Ah! – gritó asustando a las 5 chicas – Lo tengo… Rising Star, ¡Rising Star!*

\- —Rising… ¿Qué? – preguntó curiosa Marie

\- —Rising Star – respondió Annie

\- —Se trata de una competencia… por el contrato de una disquera – respondió Ailin

\- —Y también sales en televisión – dijo Aqua

\- — **Making tomorrow start the day** – Ekaterina empezó a rapear junto con Aqua, aunque solo de broma

\- —¡Imagínense lo que harían juntas! ¡Así les demostrarían a todos que los deportes no son lo único que importa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Quieren hacerlo? ¿Se animan? – Agatha fue hacia Marie

\- —Paso

\- —¿Qué?

\- —Es ridículo

\- —¿Y tú? – ahora se giró hacia Ailin

\- —Tengo cursos avanzados y mis clases de violín, así que no… - ahora fue con Aqua

\- —Si, debo hacer cosas, perdón

\- —¿Cosas? – fue hacia Annie – Claro entonces… ¿Tú qué me dices?... Annabeth

\- —La verdad no canto – sonrió

\- —Eh~ Ya te escuche cantar

\- —Eh, bueno sí, pero no era nada serio, en un escenario jamás lo haría

\- —¡Si puedes, estoy segura! – sonrió Agatha

\- —No créame, ¡Sería nefasto! La última vez que cante así fue en primer grado, y al empezar a cantar "Estrellita dónde estás"* vomité en la espalda de un compañero

\- —¡Si, todavía me acuerdo! – reía Ekaterina – Fue sensacional*

\- —No, fue muy humillante, perdón no lo haré – Annie agachó la cabeza

\- —Supongo que entonces yo tampoco lo haré – empezó a hablar Ekaterina – Uno no entra a una competencia con una banda de un miembro, solo si considera una carrera de solista, lo cual me gustaría considerar – dijo como fascinada

\- —Chicas, la banda de los populares concursará* no tenemos oportunidad – dijo Aqua

\- —Es cierto, son impresionantes – dijo AIlin, claro, apoyando eso ya que era la banda de su novio

\- —No son tan impresionantes

\- —Si no hay modo de ganarle a esa banda… entonces… - habló Marie - ¿Por qué entrar?

\- —Porque tu lo dijiste antes… Tienen derecho a ser escuchados – Todas se quedaron calladas mirándose unas a otras

* * *

Pasó el rato y el castigo terminó, estaban yéndose de ahí cuando Ekaterina chocó con alguien, un chico de cabello negro

\- —Lo siento – dijo el chico mirándola y quedando prendado

\- —No importa – respondió esta sonrojada

\- —Soy Armin – el chico le extendió la mano, a lo cual ella también lo hizo para saludarle

\- —Yo Ekaterina, un gusto – le sonrió – ya, me tengo que ir… Adiós – se despidió siguiendo a las chicas hacia el elevador, y dejando a un Armin sonriente irse hacia su club

Cada una se fue por su lado y no se volvieron a ver hasta el otro día

* * *

POV ANNABETH

* * *

Llegué a mi casa más tarde de lo normal, ya que, había sido castigada ¿no?

\- —¿Abuela? – llamé, entré a la sala de estar y ahí estaba – Oh…abuela – la saludé

\- —¡Oh Annabeth!...cariño – mi abuela me saludó con un beso en la mejilla

\- —Y Nancy… ¿Cómo está?

\- —Aún no quiere comer – tomé a una gata que tenía, esta era muy anciana para ser una gatita, la tengo desde que era pequeña

\- —Ven Nancy – tomé a una gata que tenía, esta era muy anciana para ser una gatita, la tengo desde que era pequeña – Tienes que comer

* * *

FIN POV ANNABETH

* * *

POV EKATERINA

* * *

Iba entrando a mi casa cuando mi padre habló

\- —Hola hija, daremos un paseo, ¿Quieres venir? – mi padre estaba con Leyla, al parecer iban a salir a montar a caballo

\- —No me gusta montar

\- —¿Qué dices?... si de pequeña te encantaba – mire a Leyla, esta solo agacho la cabeza y me fui de allí

* * *

FIN POV EKATERINA

* * *

POV AILIN

* * *

Estaba practicando con el violín mientras mi padre leía el diario, cuando este se fue empecé a sonreír y tocar la canción que habíamos tocado en el salón de música.

* * *

FIN POV AILIN

* * *

POV AQUA

* * *

Estaba en el garaje tocando la batería tranquilamente, tanto que ni siquiera escuché que mi abuela me llamaba

\- —Aqua – se acercó a mi – Hija mía – me detuve para escuchar lo que tenía que decir - ¿Cómo te fue en las animadoras?

\- —Ah~ bueno, me fue… Genial – sonreí falsamente, mi abuela se alegró – Todo salió estupendo

\- —Te lo dije – me besó la frente - ¿Por qué no vas a estudiar un poco? No te admitirán en una buena universidad si solo tocas esta batería todo el día – mi abuela me quitó las baquetas y me llevó dentro de la casa

* * *

FIN POV AQUA

* * *

POV MARIE

* * *

Estábamos cenando, bueno, ellos estaban comiendo pescado y yo verduras

\- —Papá… - el me miró - ¿De verdad te gusta? ¿Imagina lo que el pobre pez sufrió? – lo mire reprochablemente

\- —Los peces no sufren – me dijo uno de mis hermanos

\- —No porque no veas su agonía significa que no la hay – le respondí

\- —Marie… ¿Desde cuándo te volviste vegetariana? – me preguntó mi otro hermano

\- —Si… cuando… ¿fue que pasó? – pregunto mi padre, mi madre negó como si no supiera nada, yo los miré con una cara de ¿En serio?, miré mi camiseta, la cual decía "Vegetarian Rock"

\- —Hace cuatro meses – les respondí – Wow, para ser unos genios obviamente no prestan mucha atención – el celular de mi madre sonó y como siempre respondió, era un mensaje de texto

\- —Porque es absurdo Marie – dijo uno de mis hermanos

\- —Jay – le llamó la atención mi madre

\- —Siento no poder inventar el plástico bio-degradable, o armar mis juguetes o, ¡Ah sí! Curar el cáncer – dije para seguir comiendo

\- —No… lo hemos…curado aún hija – respondió mi padre

\- —¡Hello! ¡Ya lo sé! Tal vez no sea una genio lo cual, me hace toda una anomalía en esta familia, pero sé hacer otras cosas – me quedé callada, nadie me miraba – Quizá, inicie una revolución – comí un poco de mi lechuga algo enojada

\- —Sí, que lindo cielo – dijo mi padre ignorándome, como siempre

* * *

FIN POV MARIE

* * *

Y así, es como estas cuatro chicas se conocieron

* * *

 **Y bien, que tal estuvo.**

 **Ahora aclararé unas cosas**

 ***Si~ son quienes creen que son... Ámber, Li y Charlotte**

 **** ¡Nuestro querido querido cabello de menstruación (suelo decirle así no es mi culpa xD) hace su aparición!**

 ***** Así es LlevameContigo, es tu personaje, el cual, será muy importante en esta historia, solo espera y, si, inició en el club de robótica, la mayor fan de la banda**

 ****** No se me ocurrió otra canción, así que elegí la canción infantil más conocida por grandes y pequeños**

 ******* Decidí que Annabeth y Ekaterina fueran compañeras desde pre-escolar, para ambientar un poco más las cosas xD**

 ******** Como dije al inicio, haré otro concurso, el cual será que nombren a la banda de los chicos ya que, no tengo muchas ideas y mi cabecita me explotará pronto...**

 **¡YAY! ¡Estoy de vacaciones! por lo que podré subir el fanfic más a menudo**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Y... les daré una pista para el concurso anterior: Está chica esta obsesionada con ser famosa**


	4. Capítulo III: Unión y diversión

**Hola a todas... Wow... ¿dos capítulos en un día? NUEVO RÉCORD PARA MI!**

 **Bueno... la verdad otra vez se me olvidaron puntos que aclarar en el capítulo pasado pero, otra vez lo haré (soy olvidadiza por si no lo notaron):**

 *** Turbo Blast: Decidí conservar el nombre de la bebida energética de la película, no me dio la cabeza para pensar un nombre adecuado**

 **** Multimedia: Si, Armin es parte del club de multimedia, se me ocurrió por que el se la pasa en los videojuegos, así que será el que haga los efectos y todas esas cosas para los conciertos junto con su club**

 ***** Rising Star: Es el nombre del concurso**

 **Bueno... el nombre de la banda que ganó al final fue Nightmare Shadows... fue el con más votación entre mis amigas (ellas son 3)**

 **El link de la canción anterior es:** **www . youtube watch?v = dACNhrdm44c**

 **Sin más las dejo leer**

* * *

POV AQUA

* * *

\- — Buen día muchachos – estaban en el salón de clases mientras la directora Shermansky hablaba por una televisión – Sí llegó esa época del año, es hora de ir a votar porque ¿Qué creen?, sí, otra vez fui nominada como administradora escolar del año, así que, ¡No perdamos la racha ganadora! ¿Está bien? – yo solo reí, mi celular vibró y lo revise, era un mensaje de Marie

 _"Accidente o Destino, tenemos que hablar – Marie"_

* * *

FIN POV AQUA

* * *

Ailin se estaba cambiando de ropa nuevamente cuando suena su celular, era el mismo mensaje que le había llegado a Aqua.

A Annie también le sonó su celular con el mismo mensaje, el cuál Ekaterina corroboró

\- — ¿Será sobre la banda?

\- — ¿Qué?, Rina me asustaste – Annie se marchó de ahí

\- — Lo siento

* * *

\- — Ya lo discutimos, no lo haremos – decía Ailin

\- — Claro que si – les llevaron una pizza familiar y cada una sacó un pedazo – Las inscribí en Rising Star esta mañana – todas se sorprendieron

\- — No tenemos suficiente experiencia – dijo Aqua

\- — Por eso también… tocaremos en la fiesta de Halloween – decía Marie comiendo, Ailin se trapicó con la soda

\- — Marie – la regaño Annabeth tímidamente

\- — ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo lo lograste? – preguntó Ekaterina

\- — No imaginan lo que acepta hacer una directora si cree que su estudiante más problemática quiere… canalizar su energía hacia algo productivo – Marie sonríe

\- — Marie, no por cantar en un castigo somos una banda – le dice Ailin

\- — Solo hay que practicar – dice Marie - ¿Tienes una batería no? – pregunta mirando a Aqua

\- — Eh~ Si – responde esta

\- — Ves, yo no tenía idea – todas ríen

\- — Ok, ¿qué vamos a tocar…? -pregunta Annabeth

\- — Tú escribe las canciones – dice Ekaterina comiendo

\- — ¿Cómo? – Annie se sorprende

\- — Si… la que cantaste el otro día fue fabulosa – todas asienten

\- — No fue nada… - pone el pedazo de pizza en el plato – eso me enferma

\- — Alto, no tocaremos en la fiesta, Nightmare Shadows* va a tocar – dice Aqua

\- — Y nuestra banda abrirá el concierto – Marie choca manos con Ekaterina – no sé que piensen chicas, pero no quiero terminar como un rostro en el anuario sin nombre, alguien a quien vagamente recuerden haber visto en los pasillos, quiero que me escuchen

\- — Hola – saluda Ailin silenciosamente a Ámber, Li y Charlotte, las cuales la ignoraron

\- — Rina y yo tocaremos, ¿Quién más se une? – pregunta Marie

\- — Lo voy a intentar – dice Aqua

\- — ¿De verdad?

\- — Pero solo si los demás están de acuerdo, un ensayo nada más, si funciona genial, si no, me iré

\- — Si… - miraron a Annabeth – Annie, ¿Qué dices? – esta negó con la cabeza

\- — Vamos, será divertido – dijo Rina

\- — Por favor, por favor – suplicaba Marie

\- — ¡Ay no! Ok, ok lo haré

\- — ¡Sí! – estaban felices, ahora miraron a Ailin

\- — Tengo una idea… cara esto se hace, cruz ya no – Ailin lanzó la moneda

* * *

NARRA ANNABETH

* * *

Una de las ideas erróneas de Le étoiles montantes… es que todo fue armonioso desde el principio, completamente falso.

* * *

FIN NARRACIÓN ANNABETH

* * *

\- — ¿Qué pasa Aqua? Es un ritmo simple de 4x4, ¡No estás atenta!, es Si, Sib, de nuevo Si y luego Fa#... ¿Listos? – empezaron a tocar en un ritmo el cual no se ajustaba a todos

\- — ¡Ok esto no está funcionando! – dijo Ailin

\- — ¡No te rindas! Debemos seguir practicando, podemos tocar algo más loco chicas

\- — Eh~ Lo siento – dijo Ailin quitándose el bajo – Yo me retiro

\- — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así nada más te vas?!

\- — Si espera, porque nos dejas – pregunto Annabeth

\- — Quizá no se hayan dado cuenta, pero yo toco los clásicos, ¡Toco el violín! ¡No conozco lo que estamos tocando! – agarró sus pertenencias

\- — Eh~ yo también me retiro – dijo Aqua

\- — ¡¿Qué?!

\- — Oigan – dijo Rina - ¡Oigan esperen todo tiene solución!

\- — ¡Sí! Rina tiene razón, podemos hacer todo desde el principio otra vez

\- — ¿Van a renunciar antes de comenzar?... ¡Cobardes!

\- — ¡Cállate Marie! – le gritó Aqua, Ailin se iba

\- — Ailin, Ailin espera – le gritaba Annie, Rina empezó a tocar, seguida de Aqua que se sentó nuevamente en la batería

 ** _Can you see me?_** ** _  
Cause I'm right here  
Can you listen?  
Cause I've been trying to make you notice  
What do you mean to me  
To feel like somebody  
We've been on our way to nowhere  
Trying so hard to get there  
And I say, oh!_**

 ** _We're gonna let it show  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holding back our dreams and try  
To make it come alive  
Come on let it shine so they can see  
we were meant to be somebody  
Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody... _**

Afuera del salón de clases la prfesora Agatha los escuchaba

\- — ¡Somebody! – comenzó a cantar y chocó con un estudiante - ¡Hey!, ¡¿no tienes clases?!

 ** _We will walk out of this darkness_** ** _  
Feel the spark light glowing like the yellow sun  
And then we fight, we fight together  
Till we get back up and we will rise as one_**

 ** _We're gonna let it show  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holding back our dreams and try  
To make it come alive  
Come on let it shine so they can see  
we were meant to be somebody  
Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody..._**

\- — ¡¿Annabeth en serio escribiste eso?! – preguntó Marie emocionada

\- — S-Si – respondió con una sonrisa tímida Annie

\- — ¡Chicas! ¡El contrato de la disquera es nuestro! – todas rieron de felices

* * *

POV AILIN

* * *

Amber, Li y Charlotte iban llegando, cuando Debrah les habló

\- — ¿Ya saben? Shermansky canceló la mitad de la actuación para la fiesta de Halloween – decía enojada Debrah

\- — ¿Qué? – decían las chicas acompañándola, mientras yo llegaba a donde sería la práctica de la banda de Lyssandro

\- — ¡Oh, Hola! ¿Qué tal? No pensé que fueras a venir – Lyssandro me tomó de la mano y me dio un ligero beso - ¿Cómo escapaste de tu casa? – ambos nos sentamos

\- — Ahm… le dije a papá que estudiaría en grupo – reimos mientras Lyssandro me abrazaba

\- — … La verdad no sé lo que Shermansky esperaba que hiciera, ¿Qué la felicitara? ¿Por qué? Ella canceló la mitad de mi concierto – Debrah estaba furiosa

\- — ¿Por qué esta tan molesta? – pregunte

\- — Ah no es nada – me separé de él y me acomodé ligeramente – No te preocupes

\- — Cuéntame

\- — Shermansky nos dijo que no seremos los únicos tocando en la fiesta

\- — ¿Y…?

\- — Y… ¿Conoces a la nueva, Marie?

\- — Si

\- — Pues… creo que le dijo a Shermansky que tiene una banda y la profesora Agatha la está ayudando

\- — Pues la profesora Agatha es una maestra muy talentosa y… - Lyssandro me interrumpió

\- — Si, ¿Pero sabes qué? Ese no es el punto, el punto es que… esa banda robó un poco de nuestro tiempo en el escenario – me paré un poco tímida

\- — Uhm… ¿Sabes quienes están en la banda?

\- — No… personas que ni siquiera conozco – me quedé un momento callada para después hablar

\- — Soy parte…

\- — ¿Qué?

\- — Soy parte de la banda… como bajista – Lyssandro se levantó

\- — Es broma, ¿No es cierto?

\- — No, de hecho no somos tan malas, de hecho apenas las conocí – este suspiró – solo abriremos su acto

\- — Oye Ailin, si piensas ser parte de una banda trata de no unirte a la banda que va a robar nuestra noche especial

\- — ¿La noche solo es de ustedes?

\- — ¡Si… sabes que… nuestra música es importante para nosotros… te lo he dicho!

\- — Pero… ¡Tal vez mi música es importante para mi Lyssandro!

\- — Apuesto a que sí, es que… - se quedó callado un momento y después me abrazó – Oye solo piénsalo ¿Si?, no quiero que todo esto se interponga entre los dos

\- — Tampoco yo Ah~ - Lyssandro me tomó de la cara

\- — Genial, entonces, después regreso para esta contigo – yo solo asentí

\- — … Aplastaremos a esa banda tonta cueste lo que cueste – Debrah seguía hablando

\- — Debrah… ya cálmate – dijo Lyssandro para después irse con Castiel y Nathaniel a ensayar

Todo empezó con un auto y la música sonando

 **Who's that tryin' to talk to me** **  
Standin' over there lookin' like a wannabe  
Keep me on ice, subzero degrees  
I'm so solid that you can't see through me**

 **We rock the stage like a playoff game  
Don't have to say it, you know my name  
Three-point shot, no time on the clock  
And the crowd goes wild, are you ready or not?!**

 **And the crowd goes  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
And the crowd goes  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
And the crowd goes  
I'm a superstar and I got a cool car  
And the girls like me better than whoever you are  
Cuz I make your day  
Lemme hear you say  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh **

**You can't do something like that** **  
It's the crush!  
Here we go, here we go!**

 **And the crowd goes  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
And the crowd goes  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
And the crowd goes  
I'm a superstar and I got a cool car  
And the girls like me better than whoever you are  
Cuz I make your day  
Lemme hear you say  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh **

\- — ¡Somos Nightmare Shadows, gracias por apoyarnos! – gritaba Lyssandro, yo solo suspiré y me fui de allí

* * *

FIN POV AILIN

* * *

POV SCARLETH*

* * *

Me encontraba viendo las flores, por lo menos este es el único club que Madame Shermansky deja estar arriba junto con el de deportes, porque ella cree que la escuela se verá más bonita con las flores decorándola. La verdad le encuentro razón en eso, pero me molesta que haya puesto los otros clubes abajo en el sótano.

\- — Lethy* ¿Está todo listo? – me volteo a ver a un chico de cabello y ojos verdes que se acercaba a mi

\- — ¡Jade! ¿Qué tal?... si… estaba terminando de regarlas ya… - le sonrío emocionada – espero que Madame Shermansky nos deje tranquilos ahora

\- — Si, yo también lo espero – se queda callado un momento – Oye Lethy – lo miró curiosa - ¿Tienes algo que hacer acabadas las clases?

\- — ¿Eh?... no… ¿porqué? – le preguntó curiosa… es mi idea o esto iba a, ya saben qué punto

\- — Bueno… quería saber…si después de clases – estaba nervioso, se le notaba a leguas, tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas que lo hacía ver tan lindo, ¡Vamos Lethy contrólate! - ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?

\- — ¿Eh? – me sonrojé superficialmente, ¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo que saliéramos? ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Claro, me encantaría – le sonreí

\- — Ok… entonces… nos vemos a la tarde – me ha dado un beso en la mejilla y se ha ido

— Me quedé cuidando un rato más las flores, estaba tarareando una canción, no sentí cuando alguien se acercó a mi.

\- — Disculpa… esa es Serenade de Schubert, ¿no? – una chica de cabello naranjo y ojos verde limón se me acercó

\- — Si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- — Es que a mi abuela le encanta esa clase de música – me sonríe – Soy Annabeth, puedes decirme Annie si quieres

\- — Mucho gusto, yo soy Scarleth, pero puedes decirme Lethy – ambas nos reímos

\- — Por cierto, que hermosa voz tienes

\- — Gracias

\- — ¿No has pensado en formar un grupo?

\- — Pues… la verdad es que no, a veces pienso que no encajaría y si lo hiciera… ¿Quiénes querrían entrar en el grupo?

\- — Pues… hay muchas personas… - me quedé mirándola, estaba pensativa - ¿Sabes qué?... buscaré personas y te haré una lista… creo que te encantará, además de que así podrás llevarte mejor con otras personas que no sean solo tu novio - ¿Mi novio?... ¿Cree que yo y Jade somos…? no… no me lo creo

\- — Jade y yo no somos novios, solo somos amigos

\- — OH, lo siento, no quise...

\- — No te preocupes… la verdad… me gusta… ¿Guardarías el secreto?

\- — Claro que sí… - ella miró un reloj de muñeca el cual traía – Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos – se despidió y se fue, al parecer, he hecho una nueva amiga

* * *

FIN POV SCARLETH

* * *

Marie y Ekaterina iban bajando las escaleras rumbo al elevador para ir al sótano, de pronto, todas las personas de los pasillos se giraron a mirarlas.

\- — ¿Qué les sucede? – le preguntó Marie a Rina al oído

\- — Nightmare Shadows… les molesta que acortemos su concierto

\- — ¿Y qué?

\- — ¿Y qué? ¡Todos los adoran! ¡Es el prestigio de la escuela!

\- — ¿Y qué somos nosotras?

\- — Una… irritación persistente

\- — Mmm… excelente – ambas ríen

\- — Después de ti – Rina le da la pasada a Marie al elevador

* * *

¿Nueva banda? Nuevos enemigos, esto es divertido

* * *

 **Bien... allí el nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Nightmare Shadows: Fue el nombre que ganó para nombrar a la banda de Castiel, Lyssandro y Nathaniel (si, lo puse a el también en la banda)**

 **** Scarleth: Scarleth Pizvor es una miembro del club de jardinería y mejor futura amiga de Annabeth, también será parte importante en la histora**

 ***** Es el sobrenombre que Jade le puso a Scarleth**

 **Links de las canciones:**

 **www . / watch?v = -1juorDrM7I**

 **www . / watch?v = Boqezu9P0rA**

 **Bueno...nos leemos**


	5. Capítulo IV: El nombre de la banda

**Hola! perdón por el retraso... es que con las fiestas y todo (además de la junta Pokemon de hoy) no tuve mucho tiempo ni de escribir, ni de publicar, espero lo entiendan.**

 **Ahora el IV capítulo del fanfic, Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

 **POV ANNABETH**

* * *

Estaba paseando por la escuela antes de ir al sótano a practicar con las chicas, iba tan distraída leyendo un libro que no me fijé que había chocado con alguien. Un chico rubio obviamente más alto que yo; mi libro cayó al piso, iba a recogerlo cuando él lo hizo por mi

— Perdón por haberte chocado – me dijo amablemente

— No te preocupes, yo era la que iba distraída – cuando lo miré a la cara me fijé en sus ojos, eran como color miel o ámbar, no lo sé bien. Este me quedó mirando - ¿Pasa algo?

— Eres Annabeth ¿cierto?, una de las chicas que compiten con Nightmare Shadows

— Eh~ bueno, sí pero, no me gusta que me digan "la chica que compite contra la banda más famosa del instituto" – este rió

— Bueno, para ser una chica tímida hablas mucho

— ¿Qué? C-Como… ¿Te diste cuenta?

— Si… soy Nathaniel por cierto

— ¿Nathaniel? ¿El baterista de Nightmare Shadows?

— Eh~ Si… exactamente – me sonrió

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Necesito hablar contigo

— ¿Conmigo?

— Si, así es… ven un momento – me guió hasta una banca en el patio, ¿Qué querría hablar conmigo? Soy una chica común y corriente y me imagino que todas las demás estarán tras de él

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Pues… Debrah… me pidió que te dijera que no se los dejaría tan fácil… y que si se metían con ella se metían con toda la escuela –

— ¿Disculpa?... yo que tengo que ver con Debrah, técnicamente ni siquiera la conozco, bueno, tal vez la he visto pero nunca he hablado con ella

— Si pero, como tú eres la vocalista de la banda, creyó que podrías dar el mensaje – me sonrió para luego levantarse – Bueno, era eso lo que quería hablar contigo, adiós novata – se despidió de mi

— ¿Novata? – dije confundida, el ya se había ido así que yo hice lo mismo

* * *

 **FIN POV ANNABETH**

* * *

Aqua iba entrando al salón de música tomando una limonada, se sentó mientras todas conversaban, a excepción de Annie la cual aún no llegaba.

— ¡Vaya, traen sus placas distintivas del mundo subterráneo!

— ¡Sí! – todas dijeron al unísono alzando las limonadas

— ¡Somos subterráneos y a mucha honra! – Marie habló - Muy bien, hay que hablar algo muy serio – se detuvo un momento, todas la miraron – el nombre de la banda

— Bien, que les parece South Girls – dijo Aqua

— No… - dijeron todas

— Eh~ ¿Los anarquistas? – dijo Marie

— Ese no está tan mal – dijo Ailin, todas la miraron riendo

— Hey… yo tengo uno – habló Ekaterina, todas la miraron – Que tal… Eka

— ¿Eka? – cuestionaron todas

— ¿Es una broma? — dijo Marie

— ¿Qué? Algunos usan un solo nombre, al igual que… al igual que Bon Jovi

— Cierto — dijo Ailin

— ¿Qué les parece, Le étoiles montantes? – dijo finalmente Aqua

— ¿Qué? – dijeron todas al unísono

— Claro, significa "estrellas nacientes", puede ser muy simple, pero si se ponen a pensarlo, somos nuevas en esto, y hemos avanzado mucho. Claro, hemos tenido tropiezos y todo pero, nos hemos conocido y hecho amigas, yo creo, que es el nombre más adecuado para la banda

— Me parece bien – dijo Marie

— Es fantástico – dijo Rina

— A mí me encanta, pero ahora, hay que ver que dice Annie al respecto

— Yo creo que le encantará, además, mayoría gana – dijo Marie tomando un sorbo de limonada

— Fuera de la fiesta — dijo Annabeth entrando al salón

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? — preguntó Aqua

— Me encanta – dijo Ekaterina

— No, esto estaba en la puerta – dijo Annie mostrando un papel el cual decía

 **" _FUERA DE LA FIESTA, O YA VERÁN"_**

Todas se quedaron viendo el papel, estaban algo frustradas…

* * *

— Buenos días – habló Shermansky por el televisor, los cuales estaban por todos los salones de la escuela – recibí la notificación de que había goma de mascar en las gradas del nuevo gimnasio, es un insulto para mí… asigné a 7 estudiantes como supervisores… - continuaba hablando Shermansky

— Ya no me has llamado – le dijo Ailin a Lyssandro sentándose frente a él

— Lo siento… es que tuve cosas que hacer – le respondió este – voy con la banda a ensayar, algunas prácticas de basketball que nos manda la directora… supongo que lo entiendes ¿no?

— ¿Eso es lo que te tiene molesto? ¿La banda?

— No… no – unos chicos le hicieron una seña para que fuera a sentarse con ellos – Lo siento, tengo que hacer, luego te llamo, ¿sí?

— Claro – Ailin no se dio cuenta de que Aqua se fue a sentar con ella - ¿Si un chico no te llama por varios días hay que angustiarse? ¿Los chicos hacen eso?

— No lo sé, nunca he salido con uno – ambas ríen, Ekaterina se acerca a ellas y hablan un rato

Annie estaba comprando una Turbo Blast, ya que, como no estaban en el sótano, no podía comprar una limonada. Cuando la sacó, Ámber se la quitó.

— ¡Gracias! Mi favorita

— O-Oye… eso es…

— Así que eres la cantante de la nueva banda ¿no? – le preguntó Debrah, la cual se acercaba a ella

— Si – dijo Annie tímidamente

— ¡Ah! ¿entonces por qué no cantas para nosotros? – Ailin, Aqua y Ekaterina fueron en ayuda de Annie

— Enséñanos tu talento – dijo Li tocándole un mechón de cabello

— ¡No hagas eso! ¿Pueden dejarme… de molestar? – Annie le aparto la mano a Li

— ¿Qué sucede? – habló Ailin

— Estamos hablando y ya – le respondió Ámber

— Debrah, ya basta, ya no la molestes – dijo Ekaterina

— ¿Quieres obligarme?

— Te portas como una tonta – dijo Ailin, Debrah la apartó

— Si tú no vas a obligarme, ¿Quién va a obligarme?

— Yo – le interrumpió Aqua – yo lo haré

— ¿Tú? – dijo Debrah apuntándola

— Si

— ¿Sí? Así me gusta – la tomó de los brazos y la empezó a zarandear

— Debrah ya basta… - dijo un pelirrojo, el cual recién había llegado

— ¡Tú no te metas Castiel! – ahora miró a Aqua – Yo solo quiero hablar – dijo sínicamente

— Perfecto, perfecto, ¡Rina, Rina! – está fue a ver qué era lo que Aqua tenía que decir

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Me puedes ayudar por favor? – Rina solo miró a Debrah y después a Aqua

— No, no, yo prefiero el amor y no la guerra – dijo mientras la peli castaña la apartaba

— Debrah por favor, ya déjalas – dijo nuevamente Castiel tratando de apartarlas

— ¡Te dije que no te metieras Castiel! – seguía discutiendo con Aqua, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro - ¿Qué? – dijo al darse cuenta de que era Marie

— Un segundo – dijo Marie tomando un poco de limonada, para luego escupirla toda en la cara de Debrah, haciendo que las chicas solo rieran, Castiel también rió, pero se puso serio de inmediato y fue a defender a Debrah

— Oye tú, ya basta – dijo enojado

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres? – dijo Marie tomando otro sorbo

— No quise decir eso pero… - no pudo terminar Castiel ya que Marie le había lanzado a él también un poco de limonada

— Todos comenzaron a discutir entre sí, hasta que Shermansky apareció

— ¡Oigan, oigan, oigan! Ya fue suficiente muchachos, mejor sepárense. Aléjense del charco en el piso, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Directora Shermansky, yo solo quería una Turbo Blast, y ellos se acercaron a amenazarme – dijo Debrah sínicamente – Ella se llenó la boca de limonada y luego… la escupió encima de mí – todos empezaron de nuevo a discutir, mientras Shermansky anotaba nuevos castigos para todos.

* * *

 **POV ANNABETH**

* * *

Y así amigos, es como nació el nombre de nuestra banda

* * *

 **FIN POV ANNABETH**

* * *

 **POV SCARLETH**

* * *

Iba saliendo de mi casa hacia el centro comercial, allí me encontraría con Jade, no sé qué es lo que haremos, pero ojalá sea divertido.

— Hola – me saludó este al momento en el que nos encontramos

— H-Hola – le saludé con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas

— ¿Vamos? – me dijo ofreciéndome la mano

— Claro… - tomé su mano con delicadeza, ambos pasamos una cálida y reconfortante tarde comiendo, paseando, viendo las tiendas, tomando helado, etc. Ya era de noche cuando llegamos a un mirador, por el cual se veían las hermosas luces de París*, nos detuvimos en él

— Bueno, debo decirte algo – este me miró seriamente

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Letty, quería decirte esto hace mucho tiempo… - me estaba asustando, que, ¿me iba a rechazar sin siquiera haberme confesado? – siempre has sido mi amiga y acompañante en el club de jardinería, siempre me has ayudado en todo e incluso a conseguir las cosas que necesitaríamos para el club. Pero, mis sentimientos por ti han ido creciendo en este tiempo - ¿esto es real, o estoy soñando? – Letty… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - ¡Si, esto es real!

— ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero! – me tiré encima de él (literalmente) y lo besé, fue un beso delicado y torpe, ya que nunca había besado a nadie; él me correspondió.

Ambos nos fuimos a nuestras casas, claro que el me acompañó a la mía, dándome un beso de despedida.

* * *

 **FIN POV SCARLETH**

* * *

 **POV ANNABETH**

* * *

Me encontraba leyendo un libro en la azotea, donde tenía paz y tranquilidad, hasta que alguien la interrumpió

— Annabeth – me llamó, me giré a ver quién era el inoportuno que osaba corromper mi paz, y, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Nathaniel, no es que me cayera mal, es solo que, con lo que me dijo el otro día le tengo... algo de desconfianza

— ¿Que necesitas?

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— Ya lo haces

— Si - rió un poco para luego sentarse a mi lado - ¿quería saber si querías ir a dar un paseo conmigo después de la escuela?

— ¿Disculpa? Y-Yo... ¿contigo?... no es muy común que los adversarios se inviten a citas... a no ser que sea por conveniencia

— No es eso... yo... no soy muy partidario de lo que Debrah dice, y me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera... así que, ¿Que dices?

— Lo pensaré - le respondí levantándome para irme de allí, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta noté que este estaba sonrojado... ¿De verdad me invitó? - Ah~Oye Nathaniel - este giró a verme - acepto... pero tú pagas las bebidas

— ¡Sí! - dijo sonriendo, yo me fui, debía ir a practicar con las chicas

* * *

 **FIN ANNABETH POV**

* * *

 **AQUA POV**

* * *

Estaba en la parte trasera del gimnasio escondida, practicando con unas baquetas un ritmo que recientemente había escuchado, además de que necesitaríamos un ritmo para la nueva canción, con la que nos presentaríamos en la fiesta de Halloween con Le étoiles montantes. Decidí practicar un rato por mi cuenta para inspirarme un poco. De pronto oí unos pasos hacia mi, deseaba con todo mi corazón que no fuera Shermansky, o si no, estaría en serios problemas.

— ¡Hola! - habló el tipo misterioso, cuando vi quien era, mi corazón se aceleró en un millón de latidos, bueno, no tan exagerado pero, algo así

— H-Hola - dije tímidamente, es que, como no estar así frente al chico que te ha gustado desde que entraste al colegio. A todas nos pasa ¿no?

— Soy Kentin, mucho gusto - me extendió su mano en forma de saludo, cosa que yo también hice

— Aqua...

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

— Pues... estaba inspirándome para un nuevo ritmo en la batería

— ¡¿Tocas la batería?! ¡Genial!... yo no sé hacer nada bien, aparte claro del atletismo - dijo al momento en el que se sentó a mi lado

— ¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera cantar?

— Bueno... tal vez... aunque mi voz no es tan grandiosa - ríe un poco, contagiándome en su momento su risa.

— ¿Podrías cantarme algo?

— Está bien... pero no te burles si me sale mal

— No lo haré - este rió y comenzó a cantar una canción de Imagine Dragons que a mi me encanta... Demons*

 ** _When the days are cold_**

 ** _And the cards all fold_**

 ** _And the saints we see_**

 ** _Are all made of gold_**

 ** _When your dreams all fail_**

 ** _And the ones we hail_**

 ** _Are the worst of all_**

 ** _And the blood's run stale_**

 ** _I want to hide the truth_**

 ** _I want to shelter you_**

 ** _But with the beast inside_**

 ** _There's nowhere we can hide_**

 ** _No matter what we breed_**

 ** _We still are made of greed_**

 ** _This is my kingdom come_**

 ** _This is my kingdom come_**

 ** _When you feel my heat_**

 ** _Look into my eyes_**

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 ** _Don't get too close_**

 ** _It's dark inside_**

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

 ** _It's where my demons hide_**

Quedé impresionada... ¿De verdad cantaba así?... por que si lo hacia, según yo, debería se famoso ahora mismo

— ¿Sucede algo? - me miró algo avergonzado

— Me encanta tu voz... ¿No has pensado en ser cantante?

— La verdad es que no... no se me da muy bien

— Pero que dices... esa canción te salió de las mil maravillas... por lo menos a mi me encantó

— Je... pues gracias... - miró hacia el cielo - Oye... ¿Que vas a hacer para la fiesta de Halloween?

— Pues... tocaré con mi banda

— Ah~ eres parte de la nueva banda... Pues... les deseo mucha suerte... estaré apoyándolas

— Y tú... ¿Que harás?

— Pues... comúnmente estoy sentado o bailando... pero tal vez... cuando acabes de tocar bailemos los dos - me sonrojé al momento que este me guiñaba el ojo, después de eso besó mi mejilla y me puse más roja - Bueno, tengo que ir a entrenar... nos vemos - se despidió de mi, lo vi irse hacia su práctica de atletismo

— Adiós - ¡AY DIOS MIO SEÑOR JESUCRISTO MI DIOS BENDITO! ¡DE VERDAD PASÓ... DE VERDAD!

* * *

 **FIN POV AQUA**

* * *

 **POV MARIE**

* * *

Estaba en el patio descansando un poco... al parecer este nuevo castigo sería más duradero que el anterior... ¡BAH! que más da... no es que vayan a llevarme a la horca o cosas así... no... quizá... este castigo sea bueno para relajarme un rato y desestresarme.

— Oye - volteé la cabeza para ver a la cara a quien me había hablado... era el mismo pelirojo que vi en la cafetería

— ¿Sí? ¿Se te perdió algo?

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— Déjame ir a buscar una limonada primero... no espera... creo que tengo una botella con agua aquí - este se alarmó en cuanto dije eso

— ¡No por favor! Ah~¿Que no pararas de escupir líquido a la gente cuando habla contigo?

— No es que le escupa a todos... solo a los que osan meterse con mis amigas y atacarlas mientras estas están indefensas

— Ok... perdón si Debrah hizo eso... está enojada por que ustedes tocarán

— ¿Y que tiene eso de malo?... para empezar... es en lo único en lo que podemos contribuir... y... ha hecho que haga amigas así que no le veo la importancia a lo que dice esa tal Debrah o como se llame

— Ok... te tengo una propuesta

— ¿Cual?

— Vamos a pasear hoy después de clases

— Espera un momento... ¿Siempre invitas a salir a las chicas que te arrojan limonada orgánica encima? Eso es bastante extraño ¿no lo crees?

— Un tanto... pero no hago esto solo por que sí...

— ¿Entonces por que?... Yo que sepa tú tienes novia... y es esa Debrah creo yo

— Terminé con ella después de que le arrojaste la limonada encima

— Es decir... ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que terminaran?

— Quería terminar con ella desde hace tiempo... y te lo agradezco... me diste una excusa para terminar mi relación con ella

— Pues... me alegro de que te haya sido útil - dije para tomar mis cosas y largarme de allí

— ¡Oye! ¡No me has dado una respuesta!

— Lo pensaré

Termine de hablarle para comenzar a caminar en dirección al sótano... este día estaba saliendo a la perfección

* * *

 **FIN POV MARIE**

* * *

 **Bueno... que les pareció el capítulo?... perdón el retraso... de verdad... merezco algo... Reviews... tomatazos...galletitas con chispas de chocolate y leche okno...**

 **Bueno...los dos puntos que aclararemos:**

 *** París: Se me había olvidado decirles que este fanfic se relaciona en Francia xD**

 **** Demons - Imagine Dragons: Es una de mis canciones favoritas... si no la conocen búsquenla... les juro que no se arrepentirán**

 **Bueno... aclarado los puntos los dejo**

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


End file.
